1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to illuminating devices and more particularly to that class adapted with an internal power source for mounting inside the drawer of a chest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with automatic operated lamps for doors and cabinets. U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,131 issued on Apr. 25, 1933 to G. A. Baylas teaches a battery light for refrigerators, ice boxes, closets and the like, having a housing. A pair of batteries, a lamp, and a switch are disposed within the housing. The switch has an operating lever extending outwardly from the housing which in the undepressed state, causes the switch contacts to be closed, illuminating the lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,080 issued on Aug. 31, 1948 to E. R. Cobbs discloses a lamp and switch arrangement disposed within a transparent housing having an operating lever energizing the lamp when the portion of the lever extending outwardly from the housing is released.
Both of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of failing to provide a mechanism capable of restraining the door panel or drawer face operated in conjunction with the lighting apparatus, from being opened by unauthorized personnel such as small children. Such openings of the enclosures utilized in conjunction with the lighting apparatus would rapidly deteriorate the battery power supply used to energize the lamp.